What If
by FryskyWhiskey
Summary: What would have happened if Frankie had not kicked Will out of bed.


**What If!?**

_A/N: So, this is based on the episode which they have to pretend that they are married. I'm sorry for any mistakes English is not my mother language but I hope to make justice for you guys._

_This is based on the show WC, characters are not mine but I hope you enjoy the story._

_Prompt: what would have happened if Frankie had not kicked Will out of bed._

One-shot

Frankie prepared herself to bed, laying on the right side of the bed which is closer to the door in case something happens.

Will did the same but on the left side since Frankie didn't even asked what side he would prefer to sleep.

"All right, I will stay on my side. Don't you worry" he said while pulling out the sheets so he can lie down.

Frankie pulled the gun from under the cushion and Will reacts immediately by saying "couch it is".

Seeing how Will is struggling with the couch for this being too small she decides to give Will a chance of sleeping in the same bed as her.

"uhm- Will, you can sleep here, next to me"

"I'm not sure if I can, you showed the gun"

"Yes, but the couch is too small for you or me, so I can be a big girl and we can sleep in the same bed"

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"I'm sure, boy scout, just stay on your side without touching me and you will survive"

"Ok, good, I'm glad you change your mind because that couch looks awful to sleep in"

"What can I say sometimes I am generous" she saw Will coming back to bed with his pillow under his armpit and with a soft smile on his face.

"Glad this was one of the rare times"

"Well I couldn't have my partner with a sore back tomorrow morning, after all you are already old if I help the process I will have no partner in the future"

"I'm not old" he said with a squeaky voice.

"Yes, you are, you are always complaining that you need a massage"

"That's different!" pulling out the sheets again he lays down slowly looking at her while she responds to him. They looked like and old couple, complaining with each other about something random.

He smiles at that thought.

"No, it's not, being sore means that you are too old. Against facts there are no arguments"

"Ok then let me prove you that I'm not old"

"How are you going to prove that?"

"Give me a massage where it hurts me – "

"Hell no! Are you kidding me? You are asking for a free massage after I show you my gun?"

"If you had not interrupted me I would have finished that sentence saying that in the next day I would be like a new man."

"I'm not giving you a massage! I would rather have you sore"

"Fine, then don't complain when I say that I'm sore."

They stay in silence for 5 minutes until Frankie kills it.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Will looked at her seeing the battle in her eyes, she was fighting with herself about giving him a massage or not. He decided to back down.

"No, don't worry I will survive" after his answer she gets up and walks towards her suitcase.

"Turn around and take your shirt off" she commands. He watches her taking a bottle from her suitcase still mesmerize by her answer. She looks back at him seeing that he didn't do what she asked for.

"What?" she asks walking towards the bed with the bottle on her hand.

"You are being too nice to me. Are you going to kill me?" if he was mesmerized and surprised with her answer before than he definitely was on the ground with this one. She keeps surprising him with little things that he didn't know she had.

"You lied to me before. You decided to put your health on hold so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. That was sweet that's why I'm doing this, right now"

"I didn't lie, I omitted. It was stupid of me to ask you to give me a massage, that's why when I saw you uncomfortable I decided to back down."

"Like I said that was very sweet of you, so are you going to take your shirt off or you need help?" she said smirking. She surprised him with her answers before, now it was his turn.

"Well I could use some help, after all I'm old." To answer him in the most Frankie way she got closer to him and took the ends of his shirt.

"You have to lift up your arms so I can take your shirt off" she said on a small whisper that he could barely hear. But he did what she asked for and smiled while doing it.

They were so close at this point that they were sharing the same heat and oxygen.

As soon as he lifted his arms she took his shirt off and by doing so his hair got a little messy, cute messy.

"Turn around so I can give the massage you being asking for since we got here" he did what she said because how could he not at this point, he was getting very excited that Frankie was being nice to him and a warm in his heart began to form.

"You better not tell anyone that I'm doing this for you" she said getting on top of him so she had better access to his sore zone. Putting the liquid on her hands she started to massage his back starting with his shoulders. He let out a little moan that made her smile get bigger than before and now that he couldn't see her she didn't had to pretend to be annoyed. He closed his eyes and let his emotions and the feeling of Frankie hands being the main attention of his thoughts.

She gave him a massage for 30 minutes until she got tired, she took the bottle and put it back in her suitcase. When she turned around she saw Will looking at her with so much love in his eyes that it scared her a lot but at the same time it didn't and she didn't know what to do with that feeling.

She walked with a little hesitation towards their bed, while doing so none of them took their eyes of each other, she decides to put the gun in a safer place so no accident could happen during the night, not that she cared. She lays down and turns off the lights, only then he dares to speak.

"Thank you"

"Toujours"

"What?"

"It means 'always' in French I think, is that or I just insulted you" he laughs softly and then he knew that his feelings for Frankie were stronger than ever. He dared to look at her in the dark and found that she was looking at him all this time. He got closer not taking his eyes out of her, leaning, adjusting himself on the bed so he wouldn't hurt himself. She didn't move, he dint know if that was a good signal or not so she got closer too. They met half the way there but stopped before their lips could touch, both of them absorbing the heat the emotions everything. He was scared that she would back away, that would destroy him but she didn't, she was the one to close the distance between their lips and it was so soft that he thought that he was dreaming. As soon as her lips touching he closed his eyes at the new feeling. They were both so afraid to screw this up that none of them dare to deep the kiss. When he let out a moan she smiled not daring to stop kissing him yet.

When they parted they were both smiling but none of them knew that the other was smiling with the darkness of the room, they didn't care, they were both happy.

Frankie gave Will one last kiss on the lips and went back to her side of the bed, turning away so she couldn't see Will.

Will decided to get closer to her, spooning her very carefully he putted his arm around her and his hand on top of her belly, he putted his head on her pillow and took a deep breath not knowing if she was going to kill him or kick him out. She surprised him for the last time that night by shifting closer to him and by putting her hand on top of his. He kissed her neck and whispered a good night.

The End.


End file.
